ShinyStoutland's OCs
These are ShinyStoutland's OCs. Please ask for permission to use. 'Alfonso the Charmeleon' Name - Alfonso Pokémon - Charmeleon Age - 26 Birthday - October 29th Gender - Male Sexuality - Homosexual Job - Unemployed Relationship - Dating Shane the Ursaring Height - 3'9" Weight - 39.7 lbs Known Family Members - Iggy the Haxorus (Father), Gracie the Charizard (Mother), Emily the Fraxure (Older Sister) Camps Alfonso Has Been In TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother 4: All Stars (12th/15) TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother 6: Redemption Island (TBD/16) (CANCELLED) 'Arlie the Aurorus' Name - Arlie Pokemon - Aurorus Age - 27 Birthday - February 12th Gender - Male Sexuality - Bisexual Job - Bartender Relationship - Single Height - 9'2" Weight - 506.4 lbs Known Family Members - Clyde the Aurorus (Father), Sidney the Heliolisk (Birth Mother), Nina the Abomasnow (Step Mother), Alyssa the Aurorus (Older Sister), Alicia the Heliolisk (Older Sister), Alana the Helioptile (Younger Sister), Annie the Snover (Younger Sister), Ashley the Snover (Younger Sister), Ami the Amaura (Younger Sister) Camps Arlie Has Been In PokemonAnonymous's Pokemon Survivor (TBD/15) (Cancelled) 'Azalea the Swablu' Name - Azalea Pokemon - Swablu Age - 7 Birthday - April 21st Gender - Female Sexuality - Too Young Job - Elementary School Student Relationship - Single Height - 1'1" Weight - 1.3 lbs Known Family Members - Evan the Pidgeot (Father), Chelsea the Altaria (Mother), Brad the Pidgey (Younger Brother), Brice the Pidgey (Younger Brother) 'Candice the Volcarona' Name - Candice Pokemon - Volcarona Age - 37 Birthday - June 18th Gender - Female Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - Poke Big Brother Host Relationship - Married to Emmett the Bisharp / Divorced to Cameron the Eelektross Height - 5'0" Weight - 99.3 lbs Known Family Members - Jared the Volcarona (Father), Kelsey the Drapion (Mother), Hannah the Larvesta (Eldest Daughter), Kristina the Larvesta (Youngest Daughter) Candice, labelled "The Host" was born as an only child to her father Jared the Volcarona and her mother Kelsey the Drapion. She had a relatively normal childhood until she was 12 when she discovered her love of acting. She got into acting and became a child actress at the age of 14, starring in many movies and TV shows, such as Genesect's Greatness. When she was 16, she met Cameron the Eelektrik, another actor, who fell in love with each other, and dated for 3 years, until they got married at the age of 19. The marriage was a mess, as neither really understood each other and had never lived together before. Candice could not handle the stress of the marriage with Cameron, who had evolved into an Eelektross and was slowly spiraling into a life of depression and alcoholism, so she divorced him at the age of 21, when she decided to focus more on her acting career, and not her love life. She became a world famous actor during these years until she turned 26, when she met Emmett the Bisharp, a rising star in the acting industry, whom she dated for 2 years, until she married him at 28. Their marriage went great, and she knew it was true love. She still focused on acting until she was 29, when she got pregnant and gave birth to Hannah the Larvesta at age 30. Soon after, she paused her acting career to take care of her child. When Candice was 33, a television company approached her, asking her to be the host of a Pokemon Big Brother series, to which she accepted, and still hosts today, as her main job. The first season did not start until she was 36, but at age 35, she gave birth to her other daughter, Kristina the Larvesta. Today, Candice is still raising her 2 children, and vows to return to her acting career when she is 40, and will remain the host of the PBB series for quite awhile. Candice is not labelled as a Hero or a Villain, as she does not participate in camps, only hosting. Maybe someday she will participate? Camps Candice Has Been In ShinyStoutland's Pokemon Big Brother 1 (Host) (Cancelled) ShinyStoutland's Pokemon Big Brother 1.5: Success and Sabotage (Host) TheWildJolteon's Pokemon Big Brother 5 (Co-Host) 'Charlotte the Yanma' Name - Charlotte Pokémon - Yanma Age - 22 Birthday - May 9th Gender - Female Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - University Student (Architecture) Relationship - Single Height - 3'7" Weight - 69.3 lbs Known Family Members - Hector the Raichu (Father/Adopted), Kelly the Serperior (Mother/Adopted), Fern the Ninjask (Birth Mother), Toby the Gligar (Adopted Younger Brother) Camps Charlotte Has Been In OrangeIceCream's Pokemon Big Brother 1 (11th/15) 'Dean the Magmar' Name - Dean Pokémon - Magmar Age - 26 Birthday - October 20th Gender - Male Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - Dentist Relationship - Single Height - 4'4" Weight - 96.7 lbs Known Family Members - Danny the Magmortar (Father), Luana the Cacturne (Mother), Daisy the Magmar (Twin Sister) Camps Dean Has Been In doggielover10124's The Isle of Generation (TBD/18) (Cancelled) DatDurant's Pokemon Survivor (13th/22) 'Devin the Bouffalant' Name - Devin Pokémon - Bouffalant Age - 31 Birthday - November 3rd Gender - Male Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - Comedian Relationship - Dating Eliza the Golduck Height - 5'4" Weight - 218.3 lbs Known Family Members - Wade the Bouffalant (Father), Meredith the Rapidash (Birth Mother), Stefani the Liepard (Old Step Mother), Jaclyn the Luxray (New Step Mother), Marcia the Rapidash (Older Sister), Xavier the Liepard (Older Old Step Brother), Cory the Pyroar (Older Old Step Brother), Nichole the Luxio (Younger New Step Sister), Garrett the Bouffalant (Younger Brother) Camps Devin Has Been In Apocolypticnintendo152's Pokemon Big Brother (TBD/16) 'Emma the Omanyte' Name - Emma Pokémon - Omanyte Age - 27 Birthday - August 18th Gender - Female Sexuality - Bisexual Job - Aerospace Engineer Relationship - Dating Hugh the Palpitoad Height - 1'1" Weight - 17.8 lbs Known Family Members - Phillip the Huntail (Father/Adopted), Randall the Archeops (Father/Adopted) 'Jacey the Dedenne' Name - Jacey Pokémon - Dedenne Age - 19 Birthday - June 9th Gender - Female Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - University Student (Nursing) Relationship - Single Height - 9" Weight - 5.1 lbs Known Family Members - Derek the Dedenne (Father), Gretchen the Dedenne (Mother), Claudia the Dedenne (Younger Sister) Camps Jacey Has Been In ShinxBoy01's Pokemon Big Brother V: Season of Secrets (TBD/16) (CANCELLED) 'Jazlyn the Whiscash' Name - Jazlyn Pokémon - Whiscash Age - 39 Birthday - January 30th Gender - Female Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - Unemployed Relationship - Single Height - 3'3" Weight - 79.2 lbs Known Family Members - Abigayle the Whiscash (Deceased Mother), Randolph the Wailord (Father) Camps Jazlyn Has Been In Surviving the Island's Pokemon Survivor (16th/18) 'Jenny the Azurill' Name - Jenny Pokémon - Azurill Age - 19 (20, BIRTHDAY) Birthday - December 2nd Gender - Female Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - University Student (Art) Relationship - Single Height - 7" Weight - 4.1 lbs Known Family Members - Dale the Azumarill (Father), September the Gorebyss (Mother), Elliott the Clamperl (Younger Brother), Roxanne the Clamperl (Younger Sister) Camps Jenny Has Been In ZoruaTheWildPokemon's Total Pokemon Island (6th/28) 'Kat the Zebstrika' Name - Kat Pokémon - Zebstrika Age - 26 Birthday - June 13th Gender - Female Sexuality - Bisexual Job - Barista Relationship - Single Height - 5'0" Weight - 168.1 lbs Known Family Members - Edmond the Zebstrika (Birth Father), Lloyd the Houndoom (Step Father), Dana the Glaceon (Mother), Avery the Houndour (Younger Step Brother), Mason the Houndour (Younger Step Brother) Camps Kat Has Been In ShinxBoy01's Pokemon Big Brother 4: Sky & Sea (1st/19) 'Kendra the Buneary' Name - Kendra Pokémon - Buneary Age - 22 Birthday - February 23rd Gender - Female Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - Unemployed Relationship - Single Height - 1'5" Weight - 12.8 lbs Known Family Members - Nathan the Lopunny (Father), Ramona the Mienshao (Mother) Camps Kendra Has Been In Bayocakes98's Pokemon Survivor (1st/20) 'Kyle the Nuzleaf ' Name - Kyle Pokémon - Nuzleaf Age - 22 Birthday - June 10th Gender - Male Sexuality - Heterosexual (Bi-Curious) Job - Waiter Relationship - Single Height - 3'0" Weight - 56.6 lbs Known Family Members - Joshua the Shiftry (Father), Marcia the Shiftry (Mother), Henry the Shiftry (Older Brother), Michelle the Nuzleaf (Younger Sister), Natalie the Nuzleaf (Younger Sister), Ray the Seedot (Younger Brother), Anthony the Seedot (Younger Brother) Kyle, labelled "The Peacemaker" was born into a normal Shiftry family with his 2 Shiftry parents (Joshua and Marcia), he is the 2nd oldest of his 7 siblings (Order of Age: Henry, Kyle, Michelle and Natalie (Twins), Ray, and Anthony). He did not like the Shiftry lifestyle of living in trees and settling down at the age of 20. Shiftry treetop villages do not have schooling, and Kyle ran away from home when he was 16, and does not keep in touch with his family. Fortunately, he found people looking for roommates, and moved in with them (Nick the Slowpoke, Natalie the Quilava, Bradley the Sandslash, Holly the Vivillon, and Marvin the Quilladin). He has been living with them for 6 years and they helped him through life, getting him a job, and helping him adapt to the city life. They are his closest friends, and he doesn't regret moving in with them. He has some romantic feelings for Holly, but nothing has come out of it. Kyle is labelled as a Hero who stays true to his friends and never gives up on them. He won't betray people, unless his alliance are the only ones remaining. He likes to resolve fights and not get into any drama, even if he is dragged into it, when he will try to escape from the drama peacefully. He does not like to try too hard to win, and is fine with someone who he thinks is good and pure from his alliance winning. He's not the strongest, so he has trouble winning competitions. He will forfeit his own game, so one of his alliance members can win. Camps Kyle Has Been In chimchar279's Pokemon Big Brother (11th/13) BlueLucario98's Pokemon Big Brother Season 1 (TBD/16) 'Leroy the Clawitzer' Name - Leroy Pokémon - Clawitzer Age - 49 Birthday - January 26th Gender - Male Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - Accountant Relationship - Married to Amelia the Venusaur Height - 4'7" Weight - 90.6 lbs Known Family Members - Graham the Mantine (Father), Elissa the Clawitzer (Mother), Tyler the Mantine (Older Brother), Bryce the Ivysaur (Son) Camps Leroy Has Been In QueenFrossy's Queen Frossy's: The Duel (TBD/16) (Cancelled) Miss Konigin's Pokemon Big Brother 1 (TBD/11) (Hiatused) 'Mikayla the Sunflora' Name - Mikayla Pokémon - Sunflora Age - 25 Birthday - April 7th Gender - Female Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - Model Relationship - Single Height - 2'5" Weight - 15.3 lbs Known Family Members - Erik the Sunflora (Father), Eliza the Sunflora (Mother), Serena the Sunflora (Older Sister), Frank the Sunflora (Older Brother), Gabe the Sunkern (Younger Brother) Camps Mikayla Has Been In Bunpuffy's The Amazing Pokemon Race (TBD/15) (With Molly the Bayleef) Apocolypticnintendo152's Survivor: Afghanistan (TBD/16) (Cancelled) 'Miles the Woobat' Name - Miles Pokémon - Woobat Age - 8 Birthday - November 30th Gender - Male Sexuality - Too Young Job - Elementary School Student Relationship - Single Height - 1'3" Weight - 4.2 lbs Known Family Members - Colby the Swoobat (Father), Shelby the Mandibuzz (Mother), Melissa the Vullaby (Older Sister), Marley the Woobat (Triplet (F)), Matthew the Woobat (Triplet (M)), Miles, labelled "The Triplet Troublemaker", was born a triplet, and is the leader of his triplets. Him and his siblings love getting into trouble and causing trouble. He loves messing with people and pranking people, and finds it fun. Most people find him annoying and childish, but he has lots of good friends. He is a good flier, and is fast. He is a natural born leader, and hates following directions. He makes his own rules, and is an adventurer. He hates school, but is an OK student. 'Miora the Medicham' Name - Miora Pokémon - Medicham Age - 21 Birthday - November 13th Gender - Female Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - Actress Relationship - Single Height - 4'4" Weight - 70.1 lbs Known Family Members - ? 'Molly the Bayleef' Name - Molly Pokémon - Bayleef Age - 23 Birthday - April 9th Gender - Female Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - Waitress Relationship - Single Height - 4'2" Weight - 41.3 lbs Known Family Members - Kennedy the Bastiodon (Father), Jasmine the Meganium (Mother), Miley the Shieldon (Younger Sister) Molly, labelled "The Hated", was born into a normal family, and had a relatively normal life until she went to school. She seems to be hated wherever she is and whatever she does. Mikayla the Sunkern was her friend before school started, but as soon as school started, everyone hated Molly, even her family and Mikayla. Before she was hated, she was very kind and nice, and loved everyone, but after she started to be hated, she slowly transformed into a monster, and while she is usually nice, if something happens, she goes insane and is mean and rude, because that's how everyone is to her. She acts nice, but secretly she hates everyone, and wants to murder them. Her therapist says she is already insane and cannot be saved, so she embraces her "craziness", and will most likely end up in a mental asylum soon. Camps Molly Has Been In Bunpuffy's The Amazing Pokemon Race (TBD/15) (With Mikayla the Sunflora) TheKongaBeat's Pokemon Big Brother Season 8 (16th/16) 'Preston the Kakuna' Name - Preston Pokémon - Kakuna Age - 16 (17, BIRTHDAY) Birthday - November 21st Gender - Male Sexuality - Bisexual Job - High School Student Relationship - Single Height - 2'0" Weight - 21.6 lbs Known Family Members - Derek the Durant (Father), Zoe the Beedrill (Mother), Lily the Durant (Older Sister) Preston, labelled "The Mute", was born into a family, with his mom, Zoe the Beedrill, and his dad, Derek the Durant. He has an older sister, Lily the Durant. When he was born, he was very adventurous and curious, and loved learning new things. However, when he evolved at the age of 9 into a Kakuna from a Weedle, he didn't evolve into a Beedrill after 1 month like normal Kakunas. Preston has a rare disease that affects 1 in 1500 Kakunas. He is unable to evolve and is mute, because all Kakunas are mute. His parents slightly despise him because of this, because they have to spend tons of money on surgeries because of him, and they love his sister more. Because of this, he is always depressed and is slightly suicidal. He doesn't have any friends because he can't talk, and just sits alone in his room, silently crying. He hopes he can evolve one day from surgery, but doesn't know if he can. He hopes he can have a friend. 'Regina the Boldore' Name - Regina Pokémon - Boldore Age - 20 Birthday - June 1st Gender - Female Sexuality - Homosexual Job - University Student (Psychology) Relationship - Single Height - 2'9" Weight - 216.2 lbs Known Family Members - Dean the Golem (Birth Father), Wendell the Steelix (Step Father), Elisabeth the Gigalith (Mother), Reagan the Boldore (Twin Sister), Emmett the Geodude (Younger Brother) Camps Regina Has Been In Aqua Orcal and Total Pokemon Island's Space Team S1 (8th/14) NicLovin's Total Pokemon Europe (TBD/20) 'Robin the Octillery' Name - Robin Pokémon - Octillery Age - 38 Birthday - March 6th Gender - Male Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - Firefighter Relationship - Married to Sophia the Delcatty Height - 2'11" Weight - 60.9 lbs Known Family Members - Lucas the Seismitoad (Father), Brenda the Octillery (Mother), Grant the Seismitoad (Older Brother), Nancy the Octillery (Older Sister), Madison the Seismitoad (Younger Sister) Camps Robin Has Been In chimchar279's Pokemon Survivor (8th/18) Mr. Adam's Pokemon Big Brother (8th/12) 'Ryan the Darumaka' Name - Ryan Pokémon - Darumaka Age - 23 Birthday - January 20th Gender - Male Sexuality - Heterosexual (Bi-Curious) Job - Unemployed Relationship - Single Height - 2'1" Weight - 83.4 lbs Known Family Members - Todd the Darmanitan (Birth Father), Alice the Zoroark (Mother) Camps Ryan Has Been In chimchar279's Big Brother: Power Housemate (11th/16)(unofficial) 'Valerie the Gothorita' Name - Valerie Pokémon - Gothorita Age - 18 Birthday - October 2nd Gender - Female Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - High School Student Relationship - Dating Daniel the Spiritomb Height - 2'2" Weight - 30.7 lbs Known Family Members - Max the Sawk (Father), Sapphire the Gothitelle (Mother), Liam the Sawk (Older Brother), Lenny the Sawk (Older Brother) Camps Valerie Has Been In PokemonAnonymous's Rhubarb's Sprite Race Season 1 (5th/8) Gemini The Twins's Pokemon Survivor: Italy (11th/16) 'Wilson the Snorlax' Name - Wilson Pokémon - Snorlax Age - 31 (32, BIRTHDAY) Birthday - December 29th Gender - Male Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - Doctor Relationship - Dating Kristine the Alomomola Height - 7'0" Weight - 1008.6 lbs Known Family Members - Jason the Snorlax (Father), May the Kangaskhan (Mother), Jen the Kangaskhan (Younger Sister), Andy the Snorlax (Younger Brother) Camps Wilson Has Been In SpeedySceptile01's Pokemon World Tour (TBD/16) (Cancelled) Bunpuffy's Pokemon Mafia: Season 1 (TBD/21) (Cancelled) 'Yukiko Koizumi the Buizel' Name - Yukiko Koizumi (Koi) Pokémon - Buizel Age - 16 Birthday - May 1st Gender - Female Sexuality - Heterosexual Job - High School Student Relationship - Single Height - 2'2" Weight - 62.3 lbs Known Family Members - ? Camps Koi Has Been In PichuXCastform123's Pokemon Danganronpa (8th/22) (Deceased)